


tiny pieces

by Dezdemona



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Read This, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Reader-Insert, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Undertale Saves and Resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezdemona/pseuds/Dezdemona
Summary: the world was falling apart.more correctly, YOU were falling apart. falling apart into little pieces in the void. it had been that way for a while, at least, and you were upset was an understatement.





	tiny pieces

**Author's Note:**

> it wont let me add the tags i want to add so major warning: reader death, some blood and gore but not too major. i wrote this at 3 am and its terrible. its really not that great. just a ramble i had in mind after not writing for a year.   
> reader lives in an underfell type world. basically, you live in an underfell type situation. enjoy.

the world was falling apart.

more correctly, YOU were falling apart. falling apart into little pieces in the void. it had been that way for a while, at least, and you were upset was an understatement. falling apart was never an easy thing. it always took time and time was one thing you were unfortunately cursed with. time was your enemy, holding you hostage in its grasp. more specifically time was a pair of bony hands, ripping you apart.   
you were always surprised everytime a piece of you came off. no blood, bone, tendons, muscle, or even sinew came from the tears instead replaced by what almost seemed like a black inky substance that swirled around the torn apart skin. in the void, it made it seem like nothing was there. it blended in the background, making it look like your skin was a piece of paper being ripped apart.

 you felt no pain as another hand came up and gently gripped your right leg, pulling it apart as if it was nothing. the ink spilled from the tears, small white dots covering the substance. it always looked like that at first. it always made you think of stars.   
stars.  
the things that had gotten you into this predicament in the first place. you closed your eyes.

it was the day monsters had escaped the underground. the thousands of citizens spilled out onto the streets of Ebott, colouring the city with different monsters. you never paid attention to the story, really. it was the least worrying thing to be happening in your life, so why did you care?   
all you gathered was that they were coming to stay in your apartment building. government paid for, of course. you internally sighed.   
"Our tax money at work, ladies and gentlemen."   
a voice over the television started. you didnt care. you really didnt. life was hard. it was kill or be killed in this world and you fought too hard to be the former to care about monsters. you had earned your way to where you were, leaving you almost devoid of any emotion. it was odd.

it was even odder when a day later you spotted a giant blue fish woman walking with an equally tall.. robot? you had to do a double take. not many things had surprised you those days.   
stars. of course. the robot introduced himself as "the famous actor Mettaton" and the fish woman introduced herself as "Undyne" (you made a mental note that her name seemed literal and not to mess with her) before calling you a nerd. nerd was... well. not a way you would describe yourself, but she seemed nice enough so you went along with it.  

you almost Felt bad these monsters were about to learn the hard way about your world.

you werent going to kill the monsters, of course. but some ass fuck would eventually come around and try something. and then the monsters would have to learn.  
you highly doubted the government had given them the low down on your society. maybe they just had hoped the entire monster population would be killed so they wouldnt have to deal with them. maybe they knew the monsters would learn soon enough and could protect themselves. you didnt particularly Like any answer you could come up with. and then the rain came. it poured from the sky, hitting the sidewalk below you with small taps and you pulled over under an awning to wait it out. that was another thing. maybe that's why Ebott was so dangerous. rain. rain was excellent at hiding murders, after all. it washed away the blood and evidence easily and provided a nice cover to sneak around in. you sat and waited.

time.

you had plenty of it.

  
you closed your eyes. the black void covered your vision quickly, but vanished when you noticed foot steps rapidly approaching.   
you felt your heart get tugged.

 someone with their blue hood down almost ran past you, their slippers slapping against the pavement. you instantly knew they were a monster. someone followed after them who you noticed to be from the Doger gang. you sighed and went to follow wherever the two were going.  
which.. seemed to be an alley.

the Doger boy grabbed the monsters shoulder, attempting to turn them towards him. you moved to defend the monster, but in a flash they vanished, leaving their Bright Blue jacket in the Doger boys hands.  
teleportation. neat. you would have to remember that for later. the Doger boy cursed and turned to you, large frown turning into a giant smile. he didnt even see you coming at him first.

  
rain.  
rain was good in this world.   
rain washed away the sins, past and present. it made you feel alive to stand in that alley over the Doger boys body, basking as the rain washed away your sins.   
if it was that easy, however, everyone would have done it. you took a deep breath. life was kill or be killed. you were the former.

you grabbed the now slightly red stained Bright Blue jacket, taking it back home. you'd wash and dry it and then.. who knew. it was cute. maybe you'd just keep it. in fact, you slipped it over your current rain soaked clothes and smiled up at the sky as rain fell and bounced off of the hydrophobic fabric.   
sure rain washed away your sins, but who would you be without them. you hoped that sounded poetic.

you quickly made haste back to your apartment, being careful avoid the new spiders seemingly moving in. another thing you had noticed. the exterminator had stopped showing up, instead spiders almost overtaking the lobby area of the building. they coincedentally all began showing up when the monsters moved in. you vaguely thought they were related somehow. maybe there was a spider monster you hadnt met yet.

sighing, you pulled your new jacket close to your body and used the elevator to get up to your room. a metallic hand came up and kept the elevator doors from closing, soon dragging the large robot monster inside. he greeted you and you grunted in acknowledgment.   
"Darling, no need to be so rash." he tapped your nose, arm extending so he didnt even have to turn towards you. you blinked a few times.  
"did.. did you just boop me?"   
he chuckled.  
"if that is what it is called.." he mumbled, pulling his arm back. you blinked again. he said your name once and you turned to finally look at him. he wore a sparkly pink tuxedo and his hair was slicked back, black locks pulled back.

you thought of how much he looked like a target.

"yes?"  
"why ever is there blood on your coat?" you looked down and blinked a few times. yup. that was blood pooling from an open wound and onto your brand new Bright Blue jacket.   
"i seem to have been stabbed." you chuckled lowly. he raised a metallic brow.   
"how did you manage that?"   
"i dont know." you mumbled out. he brought a hand up to put pressure on it.   
"yer gonna get blood on yer suit.." you grumbled out again. he shrugged.   
"a suit has value, a life is priceless." that made you blush. or was it the blood loss? either way, you blushed.

it was a few days later when you awoke. rain pattered outside, complimenting the music that played softly in the background.   
you laid back with a groan. where did all this pain come from? you scratched at your abdomen, pulling it back slightly bloody.  
oh right. you had been stabbed. what a bitch.

you wouldnt say the pain was unbearable, just that it was close to making you scream. you noticed you were no longer wearing your new jacket or clothes from before, instead being replaced by a loose hospital gown. you vaguely wondered who changed you. the thought was quickly pushed to the back of your mind, however, as the door to the room opened. a small yellow lizard lady came in, lab coat and tail dragging behind her. you raised a brow.  
"o-oh! you-you're awake.." she looked down at her notes. "m-mettaton brought you here after you... passed out in the hallway..." she cleared her throat and turned the page.

"... s-so he brought you here!"  
"yeah.. where am i?"  
"o-oh!! gosh.. o-our apartment! i mean m-my apartment!! i mean-" her stuttering was fairly cute.   
"i get what you mean." you sat up and felt an ache from your chest. it was a dull pulling sensation and you groaned, instantly falling back.   
"y-youre going to be feeling that for a while.." the doctor murmured. "i-i had to use some-some DT on you to even ensure your-your soul would stay alive and now here you are!! i-im- um- im doctor alphys by the way.." you told the doctor your name and asked what DT even was.   
she explained it stood for Determination and that it was frequently used to help heal Souls. you had no idea what any of that was, but you werent rude and nodded along.

she explained more into detail about your treatment and such, but you tuned out, choosing to focus on the dull tugging pain in your heart.   
she said your name which finally brought your attention back to her.  
 "i-i need to get to work, b-but s-sans will be here any second to.. to watch over you.." you raised a brow. "y-you know.. the-the one who gave you the jacket.." you didnt have the heart to tell her where you got it from. you felt your heart Tug.

she cleaned your wounds before giving you... oh lord. what was that? you recoiled upon it being set in front of you. the sparkly abomination in front of you had steam coming off of it. you had know idea what it was.   
nonetheless, alphys left and your stomach growled so you dug in. it.. a surprisingly was not that bad. the sparkles seemed to be crunchy somehow, leaving a nice texture to the  already amazing hamburger. you drooled as you ate, making small sounds of approval.

your heart tugged.

"knock knock"  
you turned to the door and managed out a "who's there?" with your mouth full.  
"skeleton"  
"skeleton who?"   
"there'll be a skele-ton more puns if ya let me in" you snort. what a fucking terrible joke.   
"tibia honest that sucked, man." you snorted again at your own joke. the door opened. your heart about leapt out of your chest.

"alphys asked me to come by and check on ya" the short skeleton shuffled his way over to the bed and pulled himself onto it. "sans. sans the skeleton." he offered you his hand.   
"... i dont shake hands."   
"cmon shake yer new pals hand"   
you raised a brow.   
"nah you'll just have to be bonely over there." he chuckled.   
"alph sent me since she figured we knew each other. somethin about you havin my jacket" you nodded.   
"you teleported without it.. whenever.. whenever you did it. i dont know what day it is."  
he told you and then his permanent smile strained.

"so did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"   
"no but my knees hurt from crawling up from hell."   
his smile strained more. "you have 206 bones in your body. you want one more?"  
"whyre you flirting with me?"   
"oh cmon human. dont ya know how to greet a new pal?" he offered his hand again. you awkwardly held out the same hand, making sure he knew he'd have to shake with his other one. he did. "too smart for me."   
"yea. i dont trust people that easily." you mumbled, taking another bite of your burger. he said something you didnt hear. you asked him to repeat it.

 

you had secrets. a lot of secrets. secrets no one else knew. you didnt want them to know. what would happen if anyone had known?   
you could say you had a lot of skeletons in your closet.  
well, you also had skeletons somewhere else.

you had no idea how this had happened, but a skeleton with his magical fuckin tongue was between your legs. he happily lapped at you, blue tongue hanging out lazily. you wondered how he managed that.   
oh. magic. of course.   
he licked at you and you moaned loudly. this just seemed to encourage him more. more licking and he suddenly pulled away. you whined. "whyyy"   
"i gotta bone to pick with you"  
"huh?"   
"whyd you have my jacket, kid?"   
"........" of course he was going to get you nice and vulnerable and then ask the hard questions. a force held you down. "ffound it." you managed.   
"where?"   
"alley." a tug on your throat pulled you further into the bed.  
"when?"   
"coupla dayss ago" you hissed out. he tsked and the weight vanished. you sat up quickly. "wha waz that??" you slurred.   
"magic." he wiggled his fingers.

you opened your mouth to say something, but he was back on you, sinking his teeth into your neck. any conversation was thrown out the window as he sunk.. well. another piece of himself into you.

that was the start of your mutual friendship. from then on, you decided this short skeleton man was precious and youd protect him from the horrors of the world. many friends with benefits dates later found you two crossing the property of the Doger boys. it was quick, but not quick enough for them not to notice you two. and that was what brought you to your current situation.

you stood over the two bodies below you. words rang in your head. your heart tugged. choice words stuck out.   
dirty brother killer came to mind. your eyes dragged over to sans. he looked on in... not horror. he seemed to know this was coming. you blinked. once. twice. no one moved or breathed. you dared the third brother to move closer with your stare. he stood there before his eyes trailed over to your skeleton companion.

much to your dismay, he moved towards him. only to be slammed against the nearby wall. you blinked at sans. he shrugged and stuck his hands in his jacket pockets.

damn it. you were falling hard for him. you didnt mean to. this wasnt supposed to be happening. it was just supposed to be sex and no romanticism at all. he seemed to grin like he knew.

  
Sans was happy. He was more than happy, in fact. The kid had finally agreed to stop resetting, to let him be happy for once. Although it wasn't the world he wanted to be in, he was happy with you. He hoped you were happy with him. He hoped this never ended. You and him in each others arms was his favorite feeling throughout the universes.

He hoped finding you wouldn't be too hard. And, as it turns out, it wasn't. You lived in the same apartment as you always did and it was just a matter of time until he ran into you. Of course it could've been under better circumstances besides you getting stabbed, but he couldnt help himself even with your condition. You were soulmates. What else was he supposed to do?

You had clarified on more than one occasion that you two were just friends with benefits and he was happy with that for now. Being close to you was all that mattered.

  
But now that was gone. The morning after he had shown off his powers to save you from those awful human boys and you were gone. Vanished. It was as if you were erased entirely from the universe. His soul yearned for it's other half.

He found himself at the queen's doorstep. Feet dragged him inside, towards the kid's room. They seemed as confused as him, but expressed they had seen him again.

Him. Of course. Of course he wouldn't let Sans be happy. Of course. He found himself back at what used to be your apartment, hands grasping at your empty blankets.   
It didn't even smell like you. He begged Frisk to reset. They did. They saved the Underground again.

He waited. And waited. And waited. You never showed. The kid reset.   
Papyrus was starting to worry about his brother. Of course the younger skeleton didn't know about resets, but several resets later and Sans was losing hope you'd ever be there again. Papyrus was losing hope for his brother.

They escaped again and again. Reset after reset. The kid had had enough, being possessed by Chara yet again. He barely cared as they wiped the Underground of monsters.

  
the void was dark and terrible. you hated it. you hated the feeling of the void. it sucked.   
but today everything sucked a little less. hands put you back together gently, weaving and entertwining you back.   
everything went white. you blinked the light in your eyes away.

he said your name. you looked back at him.

"sans?"  
and you were happy.


End file.
